Taking the Bet
by indehed
Summary: Christian agrees to do everything Syed tells him to do for a night.
1. Chapter 1

Christian took Syed's hand and dragged him to the secluded area of the Vic behind the bar. He leaned back against the wall and pulled Syed in close, his arms firmly holding around Syed's waist as he sought out the other man's lips and he moaned like a parched man finally getting a drink of water as they kissed. Tongues dueling, eyes firmly closed, one of Christian's hands began to wander on a path up Syed's body and cupped his cheek. They pulled apart slowly with light, chaste kisses, each one considered the last before one of them moved in for another.

Eventually, Syed took the lead and moved back enough to look at Christian properly. "Are you ready?"

Christian groaned. "Urgh... Do I have to?"

"You agreed to it!" Syed exclaimed. "But if you want to wimp out and forfeit then that's entirely up to you."

"No." Christian said defiantly. "A bet is a bet-"

"Not a bet. Against my religion." Somehow Syed was keeping a straight face as he spoke.

"Fine, a dare? Whatever the hell it is, I agreed to it so I'm going to see this through. But we have to start now?"

"Yes, we have to start now or it's not even worth it."

"Fine..." Christian dropped his arms from Syed, feeling the loss of warmth immediately.

"Okay then. That was your last chance to choose what to do tonight and now... my turn!" Syed rubbed his hands together in mock glee and Christian rolled his eyes.

"I'm all yours then, oh master... what do you want to do?"

"Well, since you have to do everything I tell you to for the rest of the night. We're going to start with... no alcohol."

"What?" Syed glared at Christian's response. "I mean, no problem... easy."

"Good. I'm not drinking so neither are you. That beer you just had was your last of the night." Syed grabbed Christian's hand and with a quick 'come on', he dragged him back into the pub properly in a mirror image of how they'd disappeared out to the back not ten minutes before. He headed straight to the bar and plonked Christian on a bar stool, taking one for himself at the same time.

"What can I get for you, boys?" Kat asked, leaning onto the bar.

"Two orange juices, please." Syed asked.

Kat looked at Christian, "Are you feeling alright?"

Syed leaned over the bar to meet Kat halfway and whispered into her ear, explaining. Kat's mouth opened in surprise and then she laughed as they pulled apart. "Oh dear, Christian, what have you got yourself into!"

Syed wore a smug grin as he paid Kat for the drinks and after she put the money in the till she rang the bell of the Vic. "Ladies and gentlemen, our lovely Christian has made a bet that he can survive the night doing exactly what Loverboy tells him to. Got any suggestions, let them know!" She cackled as a laugh rippled around the pub and Christian buried his head in his hands where he sat. He just knew some right bugger was going to come up with something horrid.

"Did someone say a bet?" Mo Harris appeared through the door, like a bloodhound she'd sniffed out the chance to make some money. Christian threw his hands up in resignation. Now there was going to be a book held on it too. Syed was clearly enjoying the situation. Christian's only problem was that, without alcohol, he didn't know if he'd have the balls to do everything they'd come up with this evening.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh come on, seriously?" He moaned as Jodie's suggestion was heard by those around them.

Kat nudged Jodie's arm behind the bar and began a chant. "Off! Off! Off!..." Slowly others began and Christian just kept shaking his head and his shoulders slumped in resignation.

He waved his hands to get everyone to stop, and as the chanting tapered off he shouted out, "The bet is that I do what _Syed_ tells me, not what you lot want."

Everyone looked at Syed, who slowly grinned and shrugged his shoulders. He looked around himself and then with Kat's help, he started the chanting again. "Off! Off! Off!"

Christian couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his lips and he laughed and punched Syed in the arm for putting him through it. "Okay, okay..."He said underneath the din of the crowd and then made a show of taking his snuggly jumper off over his head. A round of applause went up as he did so, and then he pulled off the vest he was wearing as well. "Happy now?" He exclaimed, his arms out to the sides and Jodie and Kat came running around the bar to get a feel of his biceps.

"Oh, give us a hug." Jodie proclaimed and pulled Christian's arms around herself and cozied in.

"You don't get that at home, do you. Join the club." Kat rolled her eyes over the bar at Alfie.

"Hey now, I could look like that if I wanted, I'm just too busy, you know. Got a pub to run." Alfie shouted back over.

"I do love Darren but a girl likes to be held by a strong man at time." Jodie kept herself nestled in and Christian winked at Syed over her head.

"Alright, you've had enough of him it's my turn now." Kat pulled Jodie's sleeve and Christian dropped his arms, only for Kat to manhandle him back into a position with him now hugging her from behind.

"What is this? I didn't know you wanted to have a 'hug a gay' night in here." Christian leaned his chin on Kat's shoulder.

"Now there's a thought..." Kat mused.

"Ahem." Syed interjected. "I hate to say this to you, Kat, but hands off my boyfriend."

"Oh alright, fine." She let go of Christian's wrists and allowed him to let go. "I need to help out the old man anyway. I think I need you to go to work on him though, Christian. A bit of muscle on him might even give him some more stamina. Ha!"

Syed slid his hand into Christian's back pocket and kept close to him. He was just as happy as everyone else with the view, his only problem was that hint of jealousy and possessiveness as various women in the room kept looking at Christian's chest. Not to mention him recollecting fantasies they'd both had about taking being 'out in the open' a step further and the exhibitionist hidden deep, _deep_ down inside him wanted to come out to play. He'd never act on it, _ever_. But the thought was pretty damned hot. Instead, he put a hand over Christian's chest to complete a loose hug of him from the side and he felt Christian put his arm around Syed in response.

As Michael finished trying to impress Roxy on the karaoke and a scattering of claps rang out for him he called into the microphone for Christian. "Come on, mate... get your arse up here and give us a song!"

"I can't. Unless Syed says he wants me to, and I don't think he does." Christian shook his head.

"Now, now, don't be putting words in my mouth..." Syed responded. "I want to hear you sing."

"Oh god, Sy! Singing is one thing but you want me to get up there in front of everyone with no top on."

Syed leaned up and spoke in Christian's ear, "It'll really turn me on..."

"That might not be wise in public..." Christian whispered back.

Syed pulled back, took his hands back from where they were on Christian and started clapping too. He whooped as he ordered Christian to get up and sing.

"I don't know what to pick." Christian said as he looked at the size of the choices.

"Wait!" Syed said as he made his way past a few people. "It should be something you really hate."

"Oh no, that's not fair."

"No, but it's _highly_ entertaining for all of us." Syed put in, loudly enough for everyone else to hear. He flicked through the book and then let out a loud "Ha!" And pointed at a song.

"No, that song lives in the 90s and it should stay there."

"I don't care, you're doing it. Put the microphone in the stand. You've got to do the actions too!" Syed manhandled Christian into position and then put the song on and the familiar beginning of the 'macarena' began. Although some in the audience groaned at the choice, most could tell what Syed was doing and laughed as Christian began by halfheartedly doing the movements everyone remembered all too well.

Christian watched as Big Mo began moving around the pub again, still taking bets on whether or not Christian would hold up for the whole night before folding. It seemed that as some handed her more money, he could just tell they were betting against him. They expected him to bail and that spurred him on. He didn't even know the odds but he decided to throw himself into this part with abandon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously? This is getting a bit silly now..." Christian complained as Jodie and Kat drew on his chest with their lipsticks. "You're not even supposed to be in on this bet!"

Syed laughed at him from the side. He would be quite happy if Christian failed and he could lord it over him. Though they hadn't set any actual forfeit, it seemed pretty clear to both of them it would relate to the bedroom somehow.

Christian looked down at himself to see red rings around his nipples and drawn on extra abs, as well as what looked like two stickmen hugging each other and... oh she didn't. He was going to strangle Kat tomorrow.

"Syed, I'm pretty sure I have some nice bunny ears upstairs somewhere."

"Perfect, feel free to go get them," Syed laughed.

"When did I turn into a lifesize doll for everyone to play with?"

"I'm sure Syed plays with you all the time." Kat threw over her shoulder before disappearing up the stairs.

"_I'm_ pretty sure this counts as cheating. It's supposed to be about you telling me what to do, not half of Walford." Christian was finally able to grab a seat as Jodie went back to work and he looked himself over and realised just how much of an idiot he seemed.

"Not strictly true. I said you couldn't take orders for a night without needing to butt in and take control. Besides, I never said where my inspiration would come from for this."

"You're evil. But I'm going to win and will be able to extract my revenge."

Christian leaned in for a kiss but Syed pulled back. "Ah... now I didn't tell you to do that. Sit quietly like a good boy until you're given something to do... and I don't want to get lipstick on my shirt." Syed relented though, put a hand on Christian's back and then leaned in anyway to grab a quick kiss to appease his lover.

Kat returned a few minutes later with the promised bunny ears and leaned over the bar to put them on Christian's head.

"Thanks," He said, sarcastically, "Just what I've always wanted."

"All that chest decoration is one thing, but if you were being a lifesize doll, then surely little girls should be allowed to do your hair and make up..." Syed mused, while watching Jodie serve a customer at the other end of the bar.

"Oh no..." Christian started.

"Wait, what... is that you giving up?" Syed asked, innocently.

Christian swallowed and adjusted how he was sitting. "No, of course not." he plastered a fake smile on his lips. "Bring it on."

"Jodie!" Syed called, "Get your make up bag out, Christian's looking a little pale!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jodie pulled a face as she surveyed her handiwork, a face that worried Christian. "I don't know, Syed. As makeovers go, I don't think this is one of my best."

"Nonsense," Syed said, as he looked on from over her shoulder. "I think it's brilliant."

She looked back at him and smiled and it immediately cheered her up and she looked back at Christian. "Please don't judge my actual skill on this though, Christian. It's just a bit of fun, right?"

"Right." Christian nodded. And once done he put his hand out for Jodie to pass him the small mirror she had in her bag. "Oh dear lord, I'm halfway to being a drag queen..." He looked up at Syed, "And that is NOT a suggestion."

"It's okay, I don't want you to wear a dress. Tonight."

"Thank God for small miracles." Christian put the mirror down. "So what's next then, eh? Cos right now, I'm winning."

Tanya appeared behind Syed at that moment and shared a look with him that seemed to Christian like they'd planned something when he wasn't watching. Over Syed's shoulder suddenly appeared a pair of furry handcuffs, and he took them from her with a look of glee in his eyes.

He grabbed one of Christian's wrists and slung one end over and tightened it up, then he took Christian's other hand and pulled him outside the pub into the cool of the spring evening. With a few others behind him: Tanya and Kat, he took him all the way to Arthur's bench and threw the other end of the cuffs round a thin piece of the wood on one of the arms.

"What was the point of that? Apart from me getting cold, in which case, if I get ill, it's your fault and you'll have to feed me lemsip and soup for the next week."

"Just wait and see." Syed high-fived Tanya. How on Earth did they have the time to plan anything? Unless this whole thing had been thought up during the day at the salon and Christian had just walked right into it.

And then Tanya handed Syed a strip of material that was then used to cover Christian's eyes. Blindfolded, half naked and cuffed to a bench in Albert Square. This had a distinct 'stag party' feel to it and he didn't like it one bit. He was coming very close to crying 'uncle' and giving in to Syed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, I say..."

"Hello, Mrs Branning." Syed sounded slightly guilty.

"Now I'm not one to judge but I don't like seeing this kind of thing in public."

"It's okay, Dot, it's just a game." Kat answered.

"Some games should be kept indoors and away from God-fearing people like myself. It's just not appropriate for people to be getting all naked in the streets."

"Don't worry, Mrs Branning, we'll be gone soon."

"See that you are..."

Christian could hear her bustle off and the others stifle their giggles. "Don't you think this is a sign that you should let me go now?"

"You'll be free soon enough, we just have a few things that we want you to do first."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Did you bring the dog food, Tan?"

"Dog food?" Christian asked, incredulously.

"Well, yeah, I got a few in the Minute Mart earlier." Christian could hear Tanya fumbling around for something and the sound of something clanking.

"Okay, well, we can get them open and then Kat, you can fetch Albert from Roxy's..." Syed coordinated.

"Hold up a minute, what's Albert got to do with any of this?" Christian was just wanting answers now. Dog food?

"Well, we're going to put the dog food on you and then let Albert lick it off."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope." Kat said with a cackle. "And I baggsy taking your jeans off and smothering some of the food down your pants."

"Oh no you don't." Christian said.

"Oh dear," Syed's sarcasm came through much clearer while Christian was blindfolded. "Is that you giving up? Do I win?"

"Ah..." Christian began. He really wanted to win but he also really didn't want Albert licking his crotch either. Especially in public with everyone laughing at him. He'd always hated being laughed at. Laughing 'with' was one thing but this would be on the embarrassing side and he'd prefer to avoid the strop he'd throw if he let them do this to him.

"You know what, maybe we've taken it too far." Syed said and Christian began to breath a sigh of relief. He didn't want to seem like he couldn't take the joke... even if he actually couldn't.

"What? Awwwww, but we had everything ready." Tanya said.

"I don't know." Syed was swithering, this was a good thing. He knew Christian well enough to know how he might react and Christian could only hope this would play in his favour.

"I agree with Sy." He said.

Of course you do," Kat pouted. "But I was looking forward to getting my hands down your pants."

"How about another time, babe." He laughed.

"Okay, fine." Syed said. "Christian, do you want out of the challenge?"

"...uhm. Yes, okay. I want out."

"It's agreed then." Syed leaned over Christian. It wasn't just the feel of Syed's body pressing against his slightly, but also his smell, Christian always loved how good Syed could smell. The blindfold carefully came away from his eyes and as he adjusted to the street light again he could see Tanya and Kat in front of them. He looked about them and down at Tanya's handbag which was in no way, shape, or form big enough to hold cans of dog food.

Christian frowned. "Where are the cans?"

"Oh," Tanya shared a glance with Kat. "There aren't any." She held up two metallic pencil sharpeners and clanged them together. That was the sound he'd heard earlier.

Christian looked up at where Syed stood in front of him and gave him a quizzical look.

"Gotcha!"


	6. Chapter 6

"You utter, utter -" Syed put a hand over Christian's mouth before he could say what he was going to, expecting it to be something rude that he didn't want Dot to possibly hear, even if she was further into the distance now.

Christian rattled the chain of the hand cuffs against the wooden bench, indicating to Syed that he wanted free. His face of course warned him that once he was free, there might be hell to pay.

Syed sat on the bench next to him and slowly released his hand from over Christian's mouth warily, ready to put the hand back should Christian try to swear again.

"I'm going to kill you." He said, calmly.

"No you're not. You love me really."

"It'll be a crime of passion."

"Well if I'm going to go, that sounds like as good a way as any." Syed cupped Christian face and kissed him soundly on the mouth, giving Christian very little option. He could feel Syed smiling against his lips and couldn't help but mirror the action back at him.

As Syed pulled back he wiped his lips, "I think I just got your lipstick on me."

"Blame Jodie. I forgot I even had any on." Christian said as he reached his free hand up and took the bunny ears off. Making a disgusted face at them he chucked them at Kat, who clutched them to her chest as they hit against her.

"Can we go home now, please?" Christian moaned.

Syed looked over at Kat and Tanya. "Fine..." He dug into his pocket looking for the key to the cuffs... then the other pocket... then he patted down his shirt and looked around him.

"What is it?" Christian asked.

"The key. I can't find it."

"Ha. Ha." Christian tilted his head, not buying the act for a minute. "Nice try, just get it out already."

"I'm not joking around, I can't find it." Syed stood and tried to shake himself off, hoping it might fall out of his clothing. He looked over at Tanya for help.

"Don't look at me." She replied to his look, her hands up surrendering.

"They're your cuffs."

"And you had the key. I've never had a problem with them... before..." She trailed off uncomfortably, hooking her hair behind her ear.

"We'll have a look in the pub, you both stay here." Kat motioned for them to stay outside and she and Tanya took off, leaving the two men behind on the bench.

Christian turned to Syed as he sat beside him again. "You lost the key? Really?"

Syed pulled a dorkish face, hoping Christian would take pity on him. "Yeah?"

"Come here, let me search you." Christian shoved his hand into Syed's pocket but it was difficult the way he was sitting. He came away empty handed. He checked the other one too and all he found there was a used tissue that he pulled a face at and immediately discarded. "I don't believe this. I saw you put it in that pocket."

"I know. Maybe there's a hole in it."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised, you live in those jeans." Christian wiped his face. "So now what, how am I going to get out of these?"

"Maybe if you pull hard enough they'll break."

"Maybe if I pull you hard enough, you'll break." Christian glowered.


End file.
